Midnight
by rockyroad69
Summary: Percy Jackson wakes up to darkness, and he can only wonder why. When he finds out the reason, how will he face the facts? Oneshot.


Midnight

**Written for the Survival challenge at the Hostile Takeover. Hope you all enjoy.**

It was dark.

At least, that was what I thought when I woke up. There was a blinding pain in my head just as I grew to realize my surroundings. It took only a moment before I realized it.

There were _no surroundings_.

I could still feel Riptide at my hip. That was normal – there was an anti-losing enchantment on it after all. Everything was _normal_. I could smell, and I could hear voices. But I couldn't do anything else, and it scared me.

I tried to remember what happened before I blacked out – it was at midnight, Camp was being attacked. I recalled leading the defense against the monsters. It was a violent affair, and I remembered the blood that stained my blade. The yellow dust that very nearly blinded me when the monsters dissolved into Tartarus, after I cut them down. I heard many things throughout that horrible night.

The screams that filled the air.

The silence after.

The pain that struck me as a talon cut me in the face.

The _screams_.

Will Solace whispering me words of encouragement while treating me.

I couldn't help but gasp. My _friends_! As the leader of the Camp, it was my duty to check on their well-being.

I sat up to feel around my surroundings. However, there was _nothing_. It was complete darkness. I raised my hands, and could only see black. I could hear voices – but that was all of it. I could smell the antiseptics and the sweet smell of nectar. I felt my face with my hands, and tried to open my eyes – and I felt it.

I immediately gasped, when I felt the relatively wet orbs of my eyes. I could feel it. I was awake. It wasn't a dream.

I heaved a deep breath, before reasoning with myself. It had to be midnight – it had to be. There was no other explanation.

It _had _to be midnight! The battle was already over, and he was merely waking up in his cabin, where it was usually pitch black in the early hours of morning. That had to be it.

"Please relax, Percy," A familiar feminine voice spoke, and I could feel a wet cloth dabbed on his head, "Your wounds are not yet healed fully."

There was a pause. I felt a tug to his stomach, but could not place the feeling.

"Annabeth…" I said, "Where am I? Why is it so dark here?"

Right then, I heard a horrified gasp, followed by a small sniffle. Afterwards, I heard Annabeth discussing with a voice that sounded like Chiron in hushed tones. Did I mention that I hated it when they did that? As usual, I tried to listen in to their conversation but I heard something that I never did hear for a long time.

Annabeth sounded like she was crying…

I didn't understand why. However, I did understand however, when Chiron said, "– _I tried my best, but it'll never heal…"_

"What would never heal?" I blurted.

"Oh, Percy…" Annabeth whispered with a sniff, before I could hear her quick footsteps walk further away from me.

"A-Annabeth! W-Where are you?!" I reached out blindly in the darkness, "W-Where am I?!"

Then, I heard the familiar "clop" sound of a horse – or rather, _centaur_ – come nearer. I backed away, not knowing what to expect. I felt a bead of sweat run down my brow, and a sense of foreboding seemed to weigh down my heart. I could feel myself blinking rapidly, but it was still dark.

"W-Where am I?!"

I could certainly hear a resigned sigh, and right then, I trembled.

"Percy, it won't do to beat around the bush," Chiron said firmly, "You suffered severe wounds from that battle yesterday… I'm afraid I couldn't save your eyes."

I clenched the sheets.

"I-I'm sorry, Percy."

I could feel my nails digging into skin, but I didn't care, at this point.

"Did anyone die?" I asked, softly.

"Yes?" Chiron's voice sounded miserable.

"DID ANYONE DIE?!" I screamed.

"W-Will Solace passed away, Percy," Chiron's voice was very low, and haunted, "Will brought you to me, but he died of his wounds."

That did it for me. I didn't know when it started, but all I felt was a shade of cold. Some hero, I was.

And I couldn't even see anymore. I was but a shell – I was useless. I don't think even _Hercules_ could fight blind. It was dark, and I could feel myself being alone, somehow. It was only me, in this dark world, blinded to everything that went on outside.

I started to laugh, laugh, laugh, as I thought about it. It all seemed so humorous, when I thought about it. It was bizarre and surreal.

The great hero Percy Jackson, a useless, blind failure.

It would certainly make a story to laugh at, as I thought about it. A friend sacrificed himself for me, and I was practically useless to atone for it. I could only notice the darkness turn slightly darker as I thought about it.

It was all too much, and I could barely stand it anymore. I could feel myself slipping... slipping... slipping…

"You must endure, Perseus Jackson," Chiron said firmly, and I could hear him leaving, too.

I could only muse over Chiron's words, while I watched the empty nightmare in front of me fill with darkness. The distant memory of Will's last words sounded in my head, and I sighed while hearing it.

"Live, Percy.."


End file.
